


One Last Dance

by WinterdaySmoothie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1940s, Historical, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Songfic, Winter War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterdaySmoothie/pseuds/WinterdaySmoothie
Summary: Sweden spends one last night with Finland after the Winter War has ended and he must return back home. Tink and him share a special moment celebrating that the devastating conflict was finally over, but the moment of glee soon ends when Tino is alone again by the morning.
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	One Last Dance

"So It's finally over huh?" 

The Swede looked over at the small Finnish sitting on a chair nearby the fireplace, stretching his one hand to get it closer to the warmth of the fire. 

"I suppose it is".

Tino sounded exhausted, his voice had lost his usual cheerfulness. A day before he had just signed the Moscow Peace Treaty, a pact that meant the end of the Winter War. 

"You don't seem too happy".

Berwald said, noticing how devastated his old friend was. Wars had always manifested on countries as physical injuries and in Tino's case, he was wearing an arm sling and had bandages surrounding part of his head. The Fin seemed beaten up, which was a natural consequence of losing a war. Perhaps it was unwise of him to tell Tino to cheer up after losing against the Soviet Union, who could possibly be happy about it? The Swede was embarrassed of himself, he couldn't even try to be empathetic around his friend, he felt like he was messing up big time.

"You're right, I should be happy that it's over". 

Tino sighted, staring into the fire. Sure, his wounds were hurting and he had lost the war but it was finally over. His people were now liberated from this burden, the aftermaths of course were terrible but maybe for today, he could rejoice before facing the load of consequences of war. 

"Come help me get up Berwald".

He called for the Swede, who came by quickly and helped him stand up. Even though he could do it with one hand, he sprained his ankle not long ago and it was still healing. Slowly and carefully, Berwald lifted the smaller male up from the chair, the Fin was wrapping an arm around his friend's neck. 

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess".

Tino's voice cracked a little as he looked at Berwald, who also had some bandages wrapped around his head. Most of them were minor injuries that the Swede didn't worry about. 

"It's fine, I sent the Volunteer Corps on my own, you don't have to feel responsible for it".

A comforting smile appeared on Tino's face. How long has Berwald been in his house? About 2 months at least. It was time for him to go back to his country. Although he wished to have the Swede by his side a bit longer.

"You're leaving today?" 

Berwald nodded, caressing the Fin's face gently. He too, wished to stay longer but he had other responsibilities back home, he was a country, after all.

"I know it's selfish to ask but, could you stay at least one more night?" 

Sweden didn't know what to say. He really wanted to be by Tino's side longer if he could. The time they have spent together had been great, sure they were in war with the URSS and everyday was a hardship that came along with endless nights, but Berwald was satisfied. To give the love of his life the support he needed was good enough. They had happier days in the past but at least they were together, in the good and the bad. 

"Just one more night". 

Tino was delighted, laying his head on Sweden's chest. At least they were going to spend the night together, like the good old days. He should make the best out of their last night before Berwald goes home. 

"Then let's celebrate!" 

Now the Tino that Berwald knew was back, the happy and naive boy with that sweet smile. Finland walked slowly towards the radio, tuning it and trying to find a good song. 

"I love this song!" 

He cheered, moving back to Berwald's side with a grin, taking the Swede's hand and wrapping his fingers around it, making the larger male blush deeply. It was always these little things that made him feel so vulnerable.

"Let's dance, Sverige".

Berwald's heart was pounding so hard as he placed a hand by Finland's waist and the other squeezing Tino's hand tightly, his palms were getting sweaty because of it. 

'Do I want to be with you  
As the years come and go?'

The song was Only Forever by Bing Crosby, a popular singer of 1940, Berwald had heard a couple songs but wasn't as familiarized with it as Tino was. 

'Only forever  
If you care to know'.

The Fin's agile feet were gliding along the floor, making Berwald advance in delicate circles. The Swede wasn't much of a dancer, but he would do anything to please his sweetheart. 

'Would I grant all your wishes  
And be proud of the task'.

'Only forever  
If someone should ask'.

Tino raised Berwald's arm and spun, impressing the Swede with his dance moves. Distracted by the amazing sight of his loved one, he accidentally stepped on the Fin's foot.

"I-I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

He apologized, hoping he didn't step on Tino's damaged foot, but the Fin shook his head with his usual smile. 

"You're a great dancer, Berwald". 

He said, wrapping an arm around the Swede's neck and reducing the distance between them. 

'Do you think I'll remember  
How you looked when you smile?'

Sverige leaned forward unconsciously, staring into Tino's sparkly eyes, their lips were just a few centimeters away from each other. 

'Only forever  
That's puttin' it mild'.

The distance between their mouths was closed by Berwald, who was tasting every bit of Tino's warm and smooth lips. Both of them shutting their eyes, consumed by the passion as the song kept playing. 

'How long would it take me  
To be near if you beckon?'

Finland was blushing madly and his breath was shaky, that kiss sure took him by surprise but he didn't dislike it. 

'Off hand I would figure  
Less than a second'.

Sweden tried to continue with the dance, following the rhythm. Words were unnecessary during their dance, they looked deep into each other's eyes and communicated by their looks. It didn't matter how well they danced or how well they looked as they danced. Berwald realised that the only thing that mattered was the person in his arms. 

When the song ended, Tino and his lover were laying on the carpeted floor in front of the fireplace. Every gesture, every caress, every touch, every glance and every kiss were special for Tino, for he feared that they might be the last. The war in his country was over but the world was still at war, even if Sweden was neutral towards the conflict, danger still existed. He didn't know when he would see Berwald again, so he treasured every second of their last night together. 

The next morning, the Fin found himself in his bed, although he doesn't remember falling asleep there. The fire had been put out and now the room was cold and quiet. Tino hurriedly got up from bed, his half naked body shriveling as he wandered around the house, calling for Sweden's name, but there was no reply. He had left, leaving only a card on the dining table. Tino's eyes filled with tears, holding the card against his chest as he sobbed. A few minutes later when he calmed down a bit, he opened the letter. 

Dear wife,

Worry not, I left early in the morning with my troops. I will write again as soon as I arrive. Take care of yourself during my absence. Don't be concerned about me, I beg you. 

Please focus on your recovery and when the time comes, we will meet again. In the meantime, remember me and know that you will are and always will be my forever love. 

Just like the song we heard yesterday: Do I want to be with you as the years come and go? Only forever if you care to know. 

Always yours, 

Berwald Oxenstierna.

Tino had a strange expression, a smile that contained a certain amount of sorrow. The letter did make him feel a bit better, but he was still saddened by Berwald's departure. But at least, they had shared one last dance, until they met again.


End file.
